What to do
by BeautifulProblem
Summary: I was so happy I thought I was going to throw up the butterflies inside my stomach. Minus the fact that my lover is soon to be my AKA step brother. And minus the fact his a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The moment I met you;

My mom is getting married for her fourth time, and I'm getting annoyed of all these guys walking over her. My mom doesn't realize that the only reason half the guys she dates like her for her looks. They never really took the time to now her before they leave her for some other girl. By the looks of it, the guys just thought she was another object to play around with. Haa' I won't be putting up with this one. I will most surtuntly not let this guy cause my mom pain. It's incredible how hurt my mom get's, there was once this guy who told her to go on suicide watch and she did, she was gone for a year, and well. I was 15; my mom told me to stay with my aunt but I mostly stayed home...I won't let Shade do this to my mom. I have to knock some sense into her. Make her open her eyes clearer. Shade was tall, with dirty blonde hair, he was extremely skinny, and well, supposably he had two kids, a boy and a girl, we never met them though.

My mom just left for work at around a quarter to 10, and it was just me and Shade. We were both sitting at the dinning table eating are breakfeast, when I started to talk. "Will you hurt her." I mumbled in his direction, as he took a spoon full of cereal. I watched him chew, as I waited for a respond. "I wouldn't hurt your mom, the first time I saw her on a date with a guy I knew was wrong for her. I wanted to help her...I wanted to be that guy she sat at the table with and giggled so much. I knew your mom got hurt many times before me, and loosing your father was hard for her, because your father was her world. But I want to do a good job a be your guardian and protecting your mother from danger. I don't want to cause trouble in this family if that is what you think." He paused and looked at me..."Your mom is the only reason I've never went to The Spanish Clan to get my grave done." He mubled to himself. "Why can't we meet your kids...you're getting married to my mom, why can't we meet them?" I spoke timidly, trying to ignore what he told himself. "Eh...Well, the thing is...I got to go, my daughter needs a ride to school." He quickly stumbled out of his chair and dashed for the door. Um; there's no school on Saturday's and at 10:30 AM, school starting, that's odd. I finished my cerial and went to get ready to go to the mall with my friends. We made plans for the whole week, since next week is are first week of summer.

The door bell rang; as I slipped my shoes on. I swung the door open expeting Claire there like ussual, but it wasn't. "Excuse me' Could we talk?" It was a guy, a damn gorgeous guy too, he looked like Shade, in a way. He had the honey/gold eyes, but his hair was a light shade of brown. "Um' Well, I'm living soon, will it take long?" I asked him, not knowing who he was. "I'm Jade, Shade's son. I had to meet you for myself. My dad would never take me out of the cottage and my sister was always trouble. I really wanted to meet you, my dad kept telling me I'd bound to fall in love with you...but yet, he'd never bring me. I'm here now. Eh; that's all I wanted to tell you. I guess I'll get going, hope to see you around... Oh; I'd like it if you didn't tell my dad that I past by or anything. I wouldn't want to get eachother in shit." He giggled and slowly turned around...I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait." I giggled. "I'm Megan; my friends call me Bebe, since I was in Pre-kay, because that was the only word I'd say, so you can call me Bebe. Are you busy?" I smiled. He looked at me confused. "No, why? I thougthy ou had plans." I giggled again." Yeah; but want to tag along, we're going to the mall. Help me pick out some cute outfits. I giggled, as I put my hair in two loose ponytails, and added my big red bow. "Eh; well...I have no money." He looked away as he spoke. "It's okaii! Neither do I, Hee' I just go because my friends want to to pick outfits for them, I'm the stylist one in are gang, does it show?" I giggled as I twirled in a circle showing off, my mini skirt. "Fine; I'll come." He smirked and sat on the stairs outside. I looked the door on the way out and sat beside him.

Claire's car pulled up in my driveway. Yeah' Claire's the only one with her drivers liscence, since I'm 16 and I still need an adult and she just turned 17. But anywho, she eyeball'd Jade weirdly. I knew what she was thinking, Iw as thinking the same thing. He looked family, as ifI saw him somewhere before, but I don't remember. "Bebe; come here!" Claire called over. "One minute." I mumble to Jade and ran too see Claire in her car. "Isn't he Jade Nature? Remember that really popular guy at are old High School, before he got closed?" She glanced at him again. It all clicked in. He was the guy who dated Jenni, but the broke up with her because of "His Secret". Jenni was hert broken, that why we never talked about him, and never took noticed of him. Jenni moved to Hawaii with her family. So, I guess we'd be able to talk about him again. "Why is he here?" She glared at me weirdly. "How long have you guys been together, without telling us..."

"What! You think we're dating! you got to be insane!" I yelled out. "He came to my door before you came, wanting to talk to me, saying his dad said I'd fall in love with me. End up his dad is gonna be my Step Dad." I frowned. This was going to be unpleasant. I better not fall for Jade... "He's here, because I forgot who he was so I told him he could tag along with us...To go shopping and that he'd be able to help me pick out cute outfits." I mumbled. We looked back at Jade who just sat there, looking at us weirdly. "Okaii, he can tag along." She giggled happily. "Jade, c'mon!" I yelled out all cheery! "Was there a problem?" He spoke softly as he walked towards the car. "No, no problem, she just wanted to know who you were." We both hop'd in the back seats, since Josh, was sitting shotgun. Josh was Claire boyfriend it's been two years. There so cute together, expessially when Claire gets scared, she runs in his arms, just happens his always there when she needs him. I always wanted a guy like that.

We soon arrived to the mall, as we all pushed eachother out of the car. "Where to first?" Josh asked Claire. "Where we ussually go." She giggles and walked into her favorite store. We all looked at eachother, "Stitches" Josh burst out laughing. "Yeap! There close is so cheap but yet so cute!" She stumbled into the store and looked at me. "Pick me something cute." I giggled "Fine, only if you pick me someting cute." I looked at Jade who was just standin there. "Okaii," He mumbled and looked at me. "What size of pants and shirt?" He ask as he glanced at my waist and back at me. "Size 0; for Pants, and Medium for shirts!" I giggled and looked around for clothes for Claire. I finished with four pair of jeans, three T-shirts; two sweaters and two pairs of super cute mini-skirts!I put them in a change room for her to try on. "Jade; found anything." I smiled hapily. For the first time in a long time I had a guy by my side, maybe not a boyfriend but he was still a guy. "Yeap; found two shirt; three pants, and a mini-skirt." He popped up in back of me. "Show me." I smiled. "Okaii, well this baby-blue T-shirt, would highly bring out your blue eyes, witch would be amazing. Then a mustard yellow, will bring out the blond your added under your black. then three plain pairs of jeans, but won't make you look aneroxic, adn well the last thing was a mini-skirt because I show you wear one today so thougth I get you to try one on." He blushed lightly. I stold the clothes from his hands and dashed in the change room. "Wait there, I want to see your reaction!" I chuckled. "Eh-kaii, then hurry up."

We were soon done shopping. Claire had seven bags to carry, while Josh carried five more of Claire's bags. I held Ten of my bags, while Jade held four others. I came with now money, end up Jade liked my outfits and felt bad if I didn't buy any of them, so we spent 1 456 on me, I feel so bad. He shouldn't of got me nothing. But we had fun. "What was the secret, Jade?" Claire asked while driving. "What secret?" He looked ahead confused. "The reason you dumped are friend, Jenni. You told her there was a secret, and you couldn't date her anymore, because if she'd find out she'd spread it around and then it would cause problems." Claire explained. Jade eyes grew wide, as he turned around to look out the window. "Um...I don't remember." he mumbled as he held in hands together. Claire parked in my drive way. "Need help to bring your bags inside.?" She offered, as she looked at me then glanced at Jade form the corner of her eyenoticing he was still glaring out the window. "No, I'll help it's okaii." Jade answered for me as he quickly jumped out of the car and poped the trunk open. "Eh, thanks anyways Claire." I looked curiously at Jade, from the corner of my eye. "Bye Bibi, she you tomorow, the movies!" She giggled and drived out of my drive way, Jade had all fourteen bags beside him. "Could you take these." He passed me four bags, as he brought in the ten others. He laid them all in the entrance, beside the shoe rack. "Thank you Jade. You really didn't have to buy me anything. I had fun, you're a great guy to hang around with." I smiled and huged him. I think I shocked him, he stod still for a moment then rap his arms around me. "I had fun too." He laid his head on my head, ad I cudle in his chest.

A car pulled in the driver, but I ignored it. I was cherishing the moment with Jade, he smelt good, and he was arm. I never realized how much it feels good to be held by a guy, or just have a guys company. The door open as Shade walked in. "What the hell! Jade! Megan! How! You guys! No! Jade, go back home! Now!" Shade's emotions were going crazy, I could tell by all his different reaction. "Dad; I'm tired of this. I can't keep myself locked in a house day and night anymore! I want a life." He mumbled and held me closer. "Let her go." Shade ordered. "Dad!" Jade yelled. Shade grabbed Jades arm and dragged him outside. I couldn't resists but to cry. "Jade! No! Shade let him go!" I fell to my knees and watched Shade push Jade in the car. "What's so bad of meeting your soon to be step dad's son?" I asked out loud. "The fact that me and my dad knew that you & Jade would fall for each other." I little girls voice came from my kitchen. I swung my head over to the kitchen. "What?" I looked confused as I laid back on all my bags. "I don't think any random guy would buy you 1 456 worth of clothes. Nor would any random guy come and knock at your door to get to know you." The girl sat down on the counter. "I'm Destiny; before you ask, yes; I'm Shade's daughter. I'm 8 so don't expect me to use big words on you. I got to get going before my dad realizes I'm not at school when he picks me up." She walked out the side door then she left.

I rolled over and crouched in a ball and started to cry again, why do I care so much if Jade leaves or not? What's so special about him?The door swung open, and Shade walked in. He looked down at me and sat beside me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and looked at all the bags. "Pff; right." I mumble and ran to my bedroom. "Bee; I knew this was going to happen, that's why I didn't want you to meet him, because I knew you guys would fall for each other. I thougth it be better if you met him after me and your mom got married, now it's going to cause problems with your mom again." He shouted from the entrance. "Then why did you even try to get to know my mom! Because it'll only cause problems with me!" I shouted back and slung my door close. "Bee! Don't do this to me! Please! I love your mom!" He spoke from the other side of my door. "Yeah! Right! Well I love Jade, what will you do know!" I grabbed my book and shot it at the door. "Megan! I don't know what to do, that's exactly it." He sniffed afterwards and open my door slowly. "Could you answer me a question." I looked at Shade, my eye red from crying. "Sure." He replied and sat at the end of my bed. "Jade once dated my old best friend last year, Jenni. He dated her before she moved to Hawaii. Any who, he dumped her because of 'His Secret'. Do you happen to know what his secret is?" I asked as I looked at him. "Um; well since I'll be getting married I guess I'll have to tell you guys sooner or later. My family aren't normal, we do things ever night that we regret. It's the only way we survive..." He looked away. "That all I'm telling you for know." He stumbled off the bed and left my room. Then that means, Jade much of down something to Jenni he regretted?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I fell asleep a couple of minutes after Shade left. Ignore all fourteen bags I left at the door. It was around 2:00PM when I woke up the next day. "It's about time you wake up." The familiar soft voice spoke from beside me. "Jade?!" I yelled happy yet confused. "Yeah..." He grabbed me and looked at me. "I have to tell you this before I fall for you, and leave you because of it." He looked down. "Um...What is it?" I looked at him. "Please, don't be scared of me." He mumbled. "I won't, Jade, just tell me what's bothering you." I waited to his reply. He turned around his eyes blood red, and fangs slowly coming out. I gasped and grabbed my blanked quickly. He turned around and ran out my bedroom, I herd crashes everywhere, and one of my mom's vase break. "Jade!" I yelled out as I jumped out of bed. I ran out to find him, but he wasn't here anymore. In the other hand there was a note on the kitchen counter and one on the fridge. Eh-kaii. Counter note first. "I'll be back later, don't try to find me... I'll come back." Signed Jade. Okaii, I really hope he comes back. Fridge now; "Bebe, pick up all your bags from yesterday. Oh, and Claire called she cancelled the plans for the weekend...Something happened between her and Josh, that's all she told me. Give her a call and ask what's wrong." Signed Mom.

I dashed for the phone immediately. I thought nothing could come between them! What got into them! What happened! I dialled Claire's number faster then ever. "Hi?" Claire spoke slowly, her voice sounding like crap. "Claire!? What happened!" I yelled from the other side of the phone. "Josh is in the hospital...He got hit by a drunk driver, the doctor said he might not survive, and if he does survive, there might be a chance he'll never be able to walk again!" She bursted out crying. "Oh my god! Claire! I'm coming over! Now!" I yelled out, then hung the phone and started to run for the garage, damn it my mom took her car, I guess I have to peddle bike. I swung onto the bike and dash out the garage.

I swung the bike on the lawn when I got there and ran inside. I saw Claire on the couch and I jumped on her and hugged her so tightly. "Claire! Everything is going to be okaii! Okaii! He will not be in a wheel chair! And he will survive!" I started to cry along with her. Josh was like the best guy on the universe, we were friends since middle school. "But the doctors said he might not survive!" Claire bailed out. "The doctors are lying okaii! Josh is going to be okaii!"

"Megan...I miss him already." She spoke slowly sniffing and whipping her tears away. "I need him right now..." She spoke as she pushed me off and ran for her car keys. "C'mon Bebe!" She yelled out as she jumped in her car. I quickly jumped in shotgun, it felt out usually I was in the backseat because Josh would always seat here. Claire drive over the speed limit and parked across the street from the hospital. She looked at me then ran out. I couldn't help but do the same. I opened my door and started to walk across the streets, before could take notice a car was honking the worn.. I quickly look beside me noticing a car was coming. "Damn it!" I yelled out and started to run. "I'm Alive!" I yelled out once I landed in the flower bed in front of the hospital. "Bee! You idiot look where you're going!" Claire yelled out and hugged me. "I don't want you to have a possibility of dying too! C'mon, hurry visiting hours are almost done!" She yelled and ran for the door and dash for Josh's room.

"Claire! I'm gonna live!" Josh tried to yell out when he saw Claire come in. "You are!" She started to jump up and down. "Yes, and also the doctor said I won't need a wheelchair after all. And,and that I'm getting out of the hospital ind two three days!" he spoke quickly and all happy. "Aww, you're going to miss my mom's wedding." I frowned and sat down on a chair in front of the bed. "I'm sorry Bee. I'll try to get out in two day's then I could go right?" He looked at me. "Okaii." The door re-opened and Jade walked in. "Jade?!" I looked at him, weirdly. "What are you doing here!" Claire looked at him weirdly too. "I know you guys don't know me that well, but when someone I now gets hurt...I'd like to find out." He looked a Josh, and sat on the chair beside me. "Nah' I'm okaii anyways Jade, I'm gonna live and I'm not going to be on a wheel chair." Josh couldn't resist but to repeat that line, I see. "Um...could I talk to you Megan?" Jade looked at me. "Okaii, talk?" I looked at him picturing the red eyes and fangs again, but they weren't there. Was I dreaming? "No, um some where else. I really need to do this." He looked at me and then glanced at Claire. "Go Bee! Go talked to him!" Josh cheered. "Okaii, where are we going." I looked at him, his normal honey/gold eyes were sparkling. "C'mon." He grabbed my hand, like couples do, and dragged me out of the room and walked to the back of the hospital were a mustang was parked. He made me lay my back against it. He looked at me worried. The next thing you know we were hugging and I was crying.

"I'm sorry about this morning." He mumbled and held me tighter. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." I sniffed, and looked at him. "It was shocking, I never thought someone like you would be like that. Why?"I held in tightly and let my emotions run loose. "My dad was 26 when he met this girl. The girl happened to be a vampire, my dad didn't now. He was in coma for three days as he was changing into a vampire. Then that's how he met me, I was 17 when it happened and well I've never realize I was a vampire till I noticed I haven't aged for 30 years. Shade isn't really my dad. And Destiny was young when she changed, she was on her death bed when my dad noticed her and he wanted to help her, give her a life. So, he changed her, and now he regrets it, because Destiny will be a 8 year old for her whole life, and never be able to get married or anything... He explained everything we could do, and why he wanted to help Destiny. The first couple of years were hard for us, none of us were really family before, and it was awkward at first having strangers walk around in the same house as me and all that. We got used to it. We called our self the Nature family, we never really knew why because it sound good with all are first name's. Jade Nature; Destiny Nature and Shade Nature...I'm sorry, if you don't want me like I want you I'll walk away, and just...try to move on. I agree with my dad, since I laid an eye on you I can't let you go..." He looked down at me. "What about your parents? And Destinies parents? Won't they wonder were you guys are?" Jade looked at me worried, "My mom died of cancer when I was seven, and my dad got arrested of murder. I lived with my aunt for a year till I turned 17 then I went off on my own. Destiny, lived in a foster care home. So Shade adopted her." Jade let go of me and put his hands in his pocket. "So, technically we could always be together because Shade isn't really my dad and we won't be brothers and sister, and I'm not sure how you're mom will take the news that are whole family is vampires." he glanced at me. "That's all, before Shade finds me with you again." He slowly walked away.

I watched him walk away as if I was losing someone I needed. Two minutes he was holding me now his walking away from me again! "Jade!" I yelled out after him. "What?" He turned to look at me. "I don't care if shade finds me with you...I want to be with you. Only you! Please." I looked at him trying to keep in the tears that wanted to come out. "Are you sure?" He looked at me timidly, "Will you put up with m, hunting trips, killing...will you put up with it?" He looked away. "Yes! I will!" I yelled out and ran to him. "Please, Jade! Please!" I jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Like you told me...You want me! Well I want you too! I'll put up with your hunting trips, your killing! I'll put up with it all!" I yelled out and cried on his shoulder! "Claire came out and looked at us weirdly. "You guys been talking for like an hour. Are you sure you guys aren't dating?" She looked at me in Jade's arm. "It's confusing..." Jade chuckled. "Yeah, you think, your dad is marrying her mom." Claire looked at us again. "My dad?" Jade chuckled again. "Okaii, um, Bee, I'm heading back home, want a ride?" She offered looking at Jade weirdly waiting for him to offer. "Actually, I got her a car...I'll make her drive it home." Jade looked at me and then back at Claire. "A Car!?" Me and Claire yelled out at the same tone. "Yes' Shade told me I needed to find someone for you that you'd like and well since like Shade didn't want to get you a car. I got you a car. Actually it's a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo." He looked across the streets and took the car keys out of his pocket. "No way!" I jumped out of his arms and ran to the car. "Dude! You insane!" Claire yelled out and ran to the Yellow car. "Actually, I've already past the point of insane." Jade chuckled again. "Oh my god!" It's like my dream car just five times more gorgeous! I yelled out from the other side of the road. "Glad you like it." Jade smiled. "Can I drive sometimes!" Claire screeched out. "Eh...Not right now!" I smiled and ran to Jade and hugged. "Thank you!" He looked at me. "Why did you hug me yesterday?" He asked me. Wow, that came out of nowhere. "Because I was happy, I actually had fun for once and I made a guy tag along." I smiled up at him.

"Bee, I'm gonna get going my mom is gonna wonder were I am... It's almost 5:00." She started to walk away. "I snatched the keys out of his hands and ran for the drivers seat of my new car. "Jade? How did you get here?" I asked wondering how the car got here. "I drove your car? Why?" He looked at me. "Come on. We're going at my place." I giggled and watched him get in the passenger side. "What about my dad." He looked at me weirdly. "You're dad will have to put up with us." I smiled back and started the car. "Bee, before we leave, can I ask you something..." He paused and looked at me. I nodded and smiled. "Are we dating?" He looked at me timidly and put his seat belt on. "Eh...well, eh..." I was speechless, that's right. The girl who had a reply to everything, was speechless. "Forget it, I shouldn't of ask. C'mon let's go to your place." He glanced at me then back at the dashboard.

I parked in my driveway, cursing at myself mentally the whole way there. "You should treat yourself like that Bee. It wasn't your fault. My question came out of nowhere." He grabbed my hand and led me inside "My dad should be here my now?" Jade mumbled. "Eh...I don't know... How did you know!? That I was cursing at myself? How did you know..." I wined. "You're easy to read." he chuckled. "Oh..." I walked over to the counter where Jade left me the note. "About this morning, why did you leave?" I turned around holding the note in my right hand. "I thought I scared you." He mumbled. "Why are all the bags still here?" He looked down at all the clothes he bough me the previous day. "Eh, well, you see, your dad pissed me off, so I ran to my bedroom, and I guess I fell asleep...Could you help me put them away. I have to clean up the mess you made, and pick up the broken vase." I looked at him, as he frowned. "I'm sorry about that." He grabbed bags and started to walk back to my room.

I opened the fridge door and found a note. I looked at it weirdly, and opened it. "Get my son out of the house. You're mom is coming home at 5:00, I'll be there 5 minutes later. So I'll explain everything about the Porsche. I just don't want her to see him, she'll wonder, and then she'll freak out on me. I know that you know that, he isn't really my son. That's why I need you to help and cooperate. Please Megan, this is all I ask from you." Signed Shade. Great...Just perfect. "Jade!? Get out of the house!?" I yelled out from the kitchen. He appeared in back of me. "Why?" He took the note out of my hand and read it. "Shade is really interesting. Call me. I'll be here when you need me, always." He gave me a paper and dashed out of the door.

Shade was right, my mom was home at 5:00. I looked at the entranced and noticed that all my bags were gone. Okaii, that's good. I grab all the notes from today and threw them in the garbage. Perfect. My mom walked in and looked at me. "So, what happened with Josh & Claire?" She asked concerned as she placed her business coat on the rack at the entrance. "Josh got hit by a drunk driver. The doctors said that he might not survive and that if he does, he be in a wheelchair. Ends up they were wrong Josh is fine and should be getting out in two three days. "Aw, the wedding, he'll miss the wedding." She complained. "He said he'll try to make it." I smiled. That's good! And who's Porsche is in the drive way! It's nice!" She looked around, looking for someone else. "Wait for Shade, he'll explain everything." I paused and took a moment to think, when he means everything, does he mean explain that his whole family are vampires and that they aren't related in any way, so I'd be able to date Jade as long as shade marries my mom. "Oh my god!" I yelled out. Shade walked in the house a second after that.

"Hi?" He said as he looked at me weirdly. "Aloha!" I giggled and dashed for my room. "That was strange. She was talking to me about explaining something then she dazed out and like came back to life. What was that!?" My mom burst out laughing after she said that. "It's time!" I yelled out! I herd Shade gasp, then I knew my mom was puzzled. "Megan! Come here! You're helping me!" Shade yelled out.

**_Okaii; I don't want to feel like a greedy writer here, but eh...do you think you could comment on my story, because I have a feeling that' I'm going on the wrong track and that it doens't make sense._ _. Yes, I'm letting you guys critic...I think it'll help me loads! Please& Thank you._**

**Ali.x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked out of my room and sat on the counter. "Care to explain! Please. I'm clueless!" My mom complained. "Okaii." The phone rang, shortly after, and my mom dashed to pick it up. Shade ran to me while my mom was looking away. "Why did you say that! I'm not ready! She's going to think I'm stupid! I'm a monster! She'll hate me! Kick me out! She never freaking met my kids yet!" Shade whispered harshly. "She needs to know. I found out. And I didn't freak out. I don't hate your son! Don't I! I still love him!" I whispered back just as harshly. "My mom will not do anything, trust me! You're a nice/caring/honest and sweet guy. You've never attempted to hurt her physically nor mentally. What makes you so different then Humans!" I concluded and looked at him. My mom hung up and looked at us. "I need to go pick up something at work, my boss wants me to hold something for him! I'll be back shortly, when I come back I want an explanation. "Okaii, by Hun.!" Shade yelled out and blowed her a kiss. "Bye mom," I waved. She walked out the door and left. " What makes Vampire different then human! That's a stupid thing to say! Humans don't need to suck blood to survive! Humans age and once they grow old they die! Humans can catch cancer, aids, any kind of sickness, when us vampires can't catch nothing! We're the dead coming back to life! We're immortal!" He yelled out, replying to what I've told him before my mom interrupted. "Then change us into vampires!" I screamed out. "NEVER!" He grabbed my shoulders and glared at me. "Once changed, your forever a vampire! Forever! Never can you die! And if your mom ends up hating me! She'll hate me for changing her into a vampire as well!" He complained!

But we won't regret it won't we. She'd be happy with you, and I'd be happy to be with Jade forever." I smiled and clapped my hands hoping he'd accept. "I said NOO!" He pinned me to the wall. "She'd be going throw three days of pain constantly, she'd never be able to talk, walk, move or bug. during thoses three days. She'd have trouble breathing too! So will you! I don't want to put anyone in pain! Then turn into a monster! You'll hate me forever!" He let me go and looked away. "Never." He looked back at me. I was speechless. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt." I bowed my head down disappointed. "Ask Jade, how hard it was for him to go threw the change." Shade kept his gaze on the side door. "But you're telling my mom! Right when she comes back!" I ordered. "I will, now that she's waiting for something. She knows there something fishy! She'd want to know what's bugging me." Shade looked at me. "If I become speechless, help me out, just say anything that would help your mom understand that I don't want to hurt her. That I actually need her." He looked then looked at the door and my mom walked in. "Hi," She walked in and dropped papers on the counter beside me. "Explain." She looked at Shade.

Shade took a deep breath then look at me. "If I was to be a monster would you hate me...would you leave me??" He asked as he looked at my mom from the corner of his eyes. "You'd never be a monster to me! You're to nice, and honest, your too sweet to be cruel! Your open! You far from being a disgusting cruel monster!" She said, looking at him curious. Shade was speechless, and I had nothing to say at this moment. "Shade! Just tell me what's bugging you. I'd never be able to look at you any other way then my lover! Please, just tell me." She walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm a vampire." He said as his knees started to tremble and he feel to the floor, he couldn't look anywhere else but the checkered patterned floor. "Your joking." She started to laugh thinking it was just a joke. "No, it's not." He mumbled. "But you can't be! Vampires are monsters! You're not describable as a monster! Either you are or aren't! You'd never fully describ yourself as...as a monster!" She yelled out. "Mom. Vampires aren't monsters. You're putting pressure on him that he doesn't need. Jade, Shade's so called son. He's nice, amazing, and words not even describable! I love him, and his a vampire! He's my guardian! And I don't complain anything about him being a vampire! Because when I'm with he acts like...like any other human I know! He holds me, like any other human! And he'd never done any harm to me! I'm telling you this! If you leave Shade because of something he couldn't of stopped! You're not my mom! The mom I know wants to be happy! And Shade, has been making you happy for the past two years! What makes you think he'll hurt you know! Mom think about that!" I yelled as she started to cry. "Shade!" She sobbed out! "Mm." He took his eyes off the floor and looked up at my mom. "I love you!" She jumped in his arms and cried."I...I love you too." He held her back! How much I wish that Jade would be here right now. "There's people you have to meet." Shade spoke and help my mother up. He took his cell phone out and dialled a number."Jade, get Destiny ready. Then come over. Okaii, you know were Bee lives, that time you came over and I did a show. Just come here." He hung up the phone and looked at me. A big round of silence went threw the room. "Who's coming?" My mom looked at him. "My kids." He smiled and kissed my mom's forehead. "Yeah! Jade!" I started to dance around as my mom looked at me weirdly. "Long story."Shade mumbled. The door bell rang, and I dashed for the door and swung it open. "Jade!" I jumped in his arms and hugged him. "Um. I'm not Jade, Meg, it's me Josh..." I opened my eye and realized I was in Josh's arms. "Josh!" I jumped away and looked at him. "You're not in the hospital?" He looked at me smiling. "Nope got out early, thought I'd come by and let you know that I'm fine, and that. I'd be able to make it to your mom's wedding." he looked over at my mom. "Yeah!" She screamed out and started to dance around Shade.

"Well, see yeah." Josh waved as he started to walk away. "Ta-ta!" I yelled back after him, as I waved good-bye. I walked back to the counter and sat. "You seriously jump in Jade's arms when you see him?" Shade looked at me curiously. "Well. Eh." I bowed my head, "Bee' you jump in your step brothers arms!" My mom yelled out. "When you put it that way, it sounds so wrong. As if I'm dating my brother or something! It makes me feel guilty!" I started to cry. A knock on the door came. "I got it." Shade said as he shifted over to the door. "Come in guys." Jade looked around and spotted me crying. "Megan!" He yelled concerned as he ran to me and held me against his chest. "What happened." He mumbled. I didn't reply, I just wiped ym tears away and smiled.

Shade didn't answer nor did my mom. "This is Destiny." Shade spoke as he looked at the girl in the door way. "Nice to finally meet you." My mom smiled. "Nice to meet you took." she answered politely. Jade grabbed me in his arms and looked at me. "Explain it later okaii." He look at my eyes, and kissed my forehead. "And this is Jade." Shade looked over at Jade, as he kissed my forehead. "JADE!" My mom yelled out. "Jade. Put her down." Shade ordered. "What!...Fine!" He put me back on the counter and dashed out the door and ran outside. "Jade!" I yelled out. " Jade! Come Back!" Shade yelled out. Jade glared at Shade and just dashed off. "You guys are selfish!" I yelled and ran for my room, but Shade stopped me. "It just surprised us! Calm down!" He looked at me. "You calm down!" I pushed him away and ran to my room. "That was a nice welcoming." Destiny spoke. My mom laughed and Shade laughed as well.

I herd the door open. "Is it safe to walk in?" Jade mumbled. I sat up from my bed. "He came back." I mumbled to myself. "Where's Megan?" He asked. "In her room, she ran there once you dashed away." Shade replied. "Okaii," I herd footsteps coming towards the door then stop. "Jade, I'm sorry, about freaking out it was just socking. It's just like, you guys are going to be sibling in some way. Not that you guy have the same blood line or anything. It's just, going to be awkward... I never thought this would happen." My mom explained. "But it did happen" Jade replied has the footsteps came closer to the door as my door creaked open. "Are you okaii?" Jade mumbled as he peeked threw the door. "I thought you weren't going to come back. And what my mom told you is true. I'll be awkward now, because you'd be my step brother." I paused and looked up at him. "Maybe we'd be sibling, but I'm never going to be able to look at you as a sister, and technically. Shade never adopted me, he just took me in, not that I'm his son or anything." Jade smiled and came and sat on the bed beside. "Don't get to close!" I herd my mom laughed. "Ah, shut up!" I laughed and shot my book to the door so it'd close. "Jade?" I looked at him. "Would you change me?" I looked at him. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed my arm and dragged me out. "Shade! Did you tell her anything!" He yelled out as he grabbed my wrist in the air. "Eh...What?" He looked at me weirdly. "Never mind." He mumbled harshly and plot himself on the couch in the living room. "Dad, don't try to get Jade & Megan to not like each other. It'll be impossible, once a lover, always a lover. That what you told me... Jade is Megan's soul mate. And once a Soul Mate...Forever a soul mate. No matter how hard you try to get them apart it won't work...Just like you and Kate. You guys were bound together, well Megan and Jade were bound together too. There's nothing to change. Think, if you'd never of took Jade in, he'd would of still found Megan and you'd still find Kate!" Destiny rambled along, for an 8 year old, she did have an understanding point. And she sound older teh she is. Shade, bowed his head. "I know... We have to accept that there love can't be destroyed." I blinked at Jade and Jade looked at me... "You're...my...You're my Soul Mate." I passed out on the floor. I herd my mom laugh. "That was hilarious! Bee' are you okaii!" My mom tried to keep her laughter inside.

"I'm fine! I think! Am I dreaming! This isn't right! I'm too young! I'm a foolish girl! That's in love with...with! Ah!" I fell back on the grown and closed my eyes. "Did she just pass out again?" Jade asked as he looked at me. "I'm still here!" I mumbled. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to be my Soul Mate. If there's someone else..." I cut him off. "There isn't no one else! It's only you!" I yelled out as I swung myself up. "Then what's wrong. "I never knew fairytales could be possible! You're just so perfect! And I'm so lost! It's like having a lost dog as your girlfriend or whatever I am to you! I'm just so clueless! How could a girl like me be the Soul Mate of a guy like you! You could do way better!" I complained! "I'm sorry, but you got it all wrong, the thing is. You're perfect to me and I feel like the lost dog." He admitted sheepishly. "Then what a foolish dog you are of falling in love with another lost dog." I giggled. "Oh, so we're dogs know." Jade smiled.

"Bee? Did it hurt? You like banged your head on the floor." Shade chuckled. "I did?" I looked at him. "Yeap." He bobbled his head up and down."Kewl! I didn't feel a thing!" I laughed. "Wait, that means me and you are Soul Mates!" My mom yelled out as she ran into Shades arms. "Yeap, forever till you die." My mom flopped down. "I don't' want to die! I want to be with you! Forever!" Shade didn't now what to say and everyone was just looking at him, except my mom who was down on the floor. "If you change her you change me!" I yelled out. "NEVER!" He yelled out. "I can't do such thing! I can't! It'll hurt! It's painful!" Shade yelled out.

"Are we moving in?" Jade changed the topic. "For know you'd guys would have to find places to sleep in this house but once the wedding is over we're moving in a bigger house." Shade explained. My mom looked at him from the floor. "There's the guest bedroom." My mom mumbled. "Destiny you get the guest bedroom." Shade turned and looked at Destiny. "Yeah! My own room! Finally no fighting with Jade!" She smiled satisfied. "Hey, what about me!" Jade wined. "Bee' what size off bed do you have?" A Queen? Why?" I looked at him furious. "Jade, there's your bed!" Jade's eyes grew wide, and so did mine and my moms. "Are you crazy! Jade is 17 and you have no idea what he'd do! Even thougth his a vampire! His still a guy! And guys can be perverts! Megan is 16!" My mom yelled out as she jumped to her feet. "Actually Jade is 18, just he looks a little younger so he tells everyone his 17, and either way, the worse he can do. Is touch your daughter, no harm...Right, I do it to you, don't I. And either way...Jade's been 18 for like 30 years, and never had a girlfriend, so let him be." Shade explained. Jade frowned and hissed at Shade. "What the hell." Destiny yelled. "I had to do that, it was tempting." Jade laughed. "So in other words, Jade is suppose to be 48 years old?" My mom said. "Technically, but he doesn't age so he'll be always 18, forever." She looked at Jade, and Jade was looking at me while I was day dreaming of god knows what. "It's not as bad as me, you're technically dating a 134 year old." He chuckled. "Oh' well I guess we're all good, you have no grey, and you look 45 so, you're mine." My mom smiled and hugged him. "I can seriously...touch her." Jade laughed out loud. "Are you that desperate!" Shade laughed. "Actually I am. It's quite terrifying. Not having a girlfriend for 30 years, then she comes, it's exciting. I get to hold someone, I get to love someone...I get to give some all my love. And now knowing that...that someone is an amazing girl! I get to give her everything! And yet, the best part is, I know she loves me back! And the even best part of the best part is that! I'm her Soul Mate and she's mine!" He had a big grinned on his face as I passed out again.

"Again?!" Jade yelled out as he ran to me. "I think it's the fact that you're over obsess over her and she's over obsess over you, and know hearing how you feel is quit lots to handle." Shade laughed. "Bee; planning on passing out again?" I opened my eyes slightly. "I...I don't know." I laughed. "All this lovy dovy is getting on my nerves, where's the guest room?" Destiny looked around. "Oh' right I'll show you." My mom started to walk away. Shade tag along and walked away. "You're a strange girl." Jade smiled. "Deal with it." I laughed and tried to kiss him, but he moved away. "Sorry, I'm not ready for that." He sat beside me. I looked at him curious. "Your blood. I could loose control, I wouldn't want to hurt you. My fangs, they can just pierce out. I'm just scared. Worried." He looked at me. "So, we'll never...really. Kiss?" I looked as him, sadness in my eyes but yet puzzled. "I don't now." I looked away. "We have to try one day! Please make that day today, even tho it's only been like two-three day's we'd been together! I..." He hugged me tightly. "As long as you're with me I love you too, and even if I kissed you. It wouldn't be enough to show you how much I need you in my life." He held me to his chest a little longer then brought my face up to his. "Just one kiss?" I looked at him, an inch away from his face. "Please." I mumbled, I felt his breath on my lips. But he didn't move closer. He closed his eyes. "Just one, Jade! One, and even if it doesn't tell me everything you feel for me and even tho you might hurt me. I'll be happy, with..." he cut me off and pushed my back on the floor. "What was that for!" I yelled out, as he stood up and dashed for the bathroom. "Jade!" I sat back up and waited for his reply. "Shut up!" He yelled from the bathroom, as the tap started to run. I herd him fall. A big thump noise. Shade ran upstairs. "What happened? Where's Jade!" I pointed to the bathroom door. Trying to hold in the pain. 'I hurt Jade's feeling. I did something to aggravate him! Oh' What did I do!' I was yelling at myself mentally. "Jade! Open up! It's me." Shade banged on the door. "Go away!" He hissed, fallowed by another big thump...summing he bang against the wall. My mom ran upstairs. "What's with all the noise!" My mom yelled out over the running water tap form the bathroom. "I...I must of done something!" I yelled out and burst out crying. "Shade looked at me, and my mom looked at me too. Destiny came up and looked at me. "What did you tell him?" She asked. They all walked over to me circling me. "I ask him to...kiss me." I bowed my head down, letting more tears escape my eyes. "I didn't know this would happen." I mumbled.

Shade dashed back at the bathroom door and slammed it open. "Jade!" Shade yelled as he ran inside. Destiny ran to see what was wrong then she turned around her face blank. I got up and tried to dashed for the bathroom as well, but Destiny appeared in front of me. "Don't." She hissed. My mom sat down and tried to relax herself. The water stopped running and I herd Jade talk. "I need to hunt!" My mom looked at me. "You could of died!" She whispered harshly. "Shut up." I glared at her, and kept listening at the conversation the two boys were having in the bathroom. "You what!?" Shade yelled. "No wait, wait till sun down. I'll tag along." Shade explain and got out of the bathroom. "Is he going to be okaii?" My mom asked as she looked at Shade. "Yeah' he'll be fine, he has to hunt tonight, or else he'll loose control again." Shade explain. Jade walked out and looked at me. "I'm sorry." He sobbed out and fell to the floor. "Jade!" I started to run, but Destiny stopped me again. "Don't." She hissed again. It feels like I'm getting pushed away from him. Why, why is Destiny doing this. "I know my consequence! I don't care if he bites me or not, if he hurts me or not! I just want to be by his side!" I push Destiny and ran to Jade. "I'm sorry!" I cried out.

Destiny glared at me from the corner of her eye. "Your daughter is stubborn." She told my mom then walked away. "Shade and my mom both started to laugh. Jade glared at Destiny. "It's not your fault, it's mine." He looked back at me. "Back up a little. I'm scared that I'll just attack you." He looked away. "Jade." I mumbled. "I said back up!" He yelled. I stood up and walked away. "Megan!" He yelled out, but I ignored him and ran to my room, my only place we're I'd have privacy, think things threw. 'Hunt? What kind of things does he suck the life out of? Those he go for humans? If I'm his soul mate am I what he feeds off of.' I thought as chills went down my back. My door slung open. "Don't you ever give your blood to me! Ever!" Jade glared down at me, his eye a light shade of redish pink. "Then what is a souldmate to vampires!" I looked ar him. "Someone to love, so you don't feel alone. Someone to rely on when the whole world is against you. Some one who isn't scared to show there with you. It's often rare to fnid a vampire having a soulmate. That's why I'm cheerishing you. I love you, Megan, so don't ever think of feeding me! I won't make you my feeder!" He finished in an angry tone of voice. "Jade." He walked away to see Shade. "Jade, you have to control yourself better." Shade explained. One things for sure, I found out I'm a good eavesdropper. "Shade! You've never lost control! You've always fed every night! I hate myself! So maybe if I don't eat, I'd die of hunger!" He yelled out. "If you stop feeding Jade you're putting all the humans around you in danger. C'mon lets go hunt." Shade replied. My mom started to talk after that. "Jade I'll put and extra blanket in Megan's room for you if you'd need and Shade I'll be downstairs when you come back." I herd her come in my room as a door close elsewhere. "Bee," My mom opened my door and looked at me. "How did it feel. Did he hurt you?" My mom sat down at the end of my bed concerned.

"No!" I yelled out and rolled on the other side, not wanting to talk. "You knew he could hurt you. Why did you put yourself in danger?" She kept talking. I ignored her and crunched into a ball. "You don't have to answer. I'm just concerned, here's the extra blanket for Jade or you. There gone hunting and they'll be back later. "Mm-hmm" I replied. "Megan please talk" She stood up and walked on the side I was looking at. "I don't feel like it." I mumbled and rolled over. My mom left and closed the door behind her. "Goodnight." She yelled out.

I tried to go to bed but I was to worried about Jade. An hour went by, and I just kept rolling back and forth. 'What if he got hurt! What if something happened! Is he alright?' Was the only thing going threw my mind. Another hour passed by and still no sign of Jade & Shade coming in. 'JADE!' I cried out mentally. 'I'm so foolish! I shouldn't of asked you to kiss me! I'm stupid!' I keep talking to myself. The front door open, and Jade laugh invaded my thoughts. 'His back!' I cheered. "Go see Megan know! She's probably worrying sick of you." Shade said as he laughed. "Goodnight. I'm going down stairs." Shade said as I herd him walked away as more footsteps came this way. "Goodnight." Jade replied.

The door open and Jade came in. "Jade!" I whispered loudly and happily. "You're not sleeping, it's past 2:00AM." He looked at me shocked. "I couldn't sleep." I admitted sheepishly. He looked at me smiling. "Oh." He replied. "Cute Pajamas. Short shorts and a tank top. Banana's." He chuckled. And walked to my bathroom. Yes I have my own bathroom. "I'm changing so don't come in." He yelled out. He walked back out topless with loose pants on. My mouth jerked open and my eyes grew wide. "I am so dreaming." I mumbled out loud to myself. His head turned to me as he started to laugh again. I looked at his eyes, as he looked into mine. "You aren't dreaming." He smiled and crawled on my bed beside me. He took the blanked and crawled under. "You don't mind, do you?" He looked at me as he put the covers over both of us. My heart started to beat fast. I never had a...a guy sleep beside me! Not in my whole 16 years of existence did this happen. "Please, calm down. You're making me nervous." Jade mumbled at me. "I'm sorry." I tried to smile, but I couldn't relax. I was so happy I thought I was going to throw up the butterflies inside my stomach. "Calm down!" Jade yelled as he grabbed me and held me against his naked chest. "I'm happy Jade." I put my hand on his chest feeling his skin. "That's good." He leaned his head against mine. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think you'd loose control." I mumbled in his chest. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry about yelling at you at the time. I was scared to hurt you." He whispered back.

He grabbed my face with his two hands and held it in front if his. "You're beautiful." He smiled. Once again, I felt his breath on my lips. It was tempting to just fall on him and kiss him, but I couldn't. "Jade, why do you hate yourself so much..." I looked at him. "I hate running out at night hunting, and now I hate leaving you behind. I was worried sick abotu you too, I didn't know if you were okaii. I hope your not afraid of me." He mumbled. "No, I'm not. Never!" I replied and tried to relax. "Please, Megan, calm down." He looked at me. "How can you tell I'm not okaii?" I looked at him. "I hear your heart beating, and your blood running. I know the average speed and everything, and you're bloods running too fast, and so is your heart." I kept my eyes fixed on him, as I started to pull myself together and calm down. His eyes were fixed on my lips and his started to fall closer. His breath started to become louder and... "I'm sorry." Jade looked away and took me of his chest as he laid me down beside him." I turned around to look at him. "One day..." He cut me off. "One day I will kiss you!" He turned to look at me. "You need to rest, it's already 2:30, and tomorrow is the day before the wedding." Jade smiled. Okaii, but Jade." I looked at him. "Could you hold me..." I asked embarrassed. "Okaii." He smiled. He pulled me to him and held me chest to chest, are legs got tangled together, and I cuddled up in his chest. I hope this moment never fades away. 'I like you Jade.' I smiled.

"Shade! RELAX! Jade & Megan are find! But were is Destiny! She's gone!" My mom yelled form the kitchen. "What!" Shade yelled out. Me and Jade bought jerked are eyes opened and looked at each other, we both dashed out the bedroom and ran in the kitchen. "Destiny's missing!" Jade cried out. "Would she of left hunting?" I asked. "I don't' know she would of said something I guess we'd have to wait. "Destiny walked in from the front door. "What are you guys freaking out about. I was getting the newspaper." She glared at Jade and me, then my mom bursted out laughing. "We so got you there!" My mom kept laughing and Destiny started to laugh. "That wasn't funny! You guys woke me & Megan up!" Jade complained. "You got me scared shitless, don't ever do that again!" Shade held his chest. Destiny kept laughing. "Aw we woke the two love birds up. All I could we're you and Megan talking last night. What were you guys doing anyways. I just kept hearing. 'Megan please calm down. You're making me nervous." She imitated Jade, "Or, 'I'm sorry,' and 'Can you hold me?' " She imitated both of us. "Shade burst out laughing, but my mom got serious. "What were you guys doing?" She looked at me. "We were just talking. And Megan felt sick, so I told her to calm down." Jade replied for me. "Mom, it's okaii. I can take care of myself." I wined and grabbed Jade's arm. "We're going back to bed it's freaking 4:00AM, I've only been sleeping for 2 freaking hours!" I was grumpy, can you tell. "It shows, Ms, Grumpy!" Shade yelled back laughing. "Ah, shut up." I giggled and closed the door behind me and Jade. "You treat me and my family like...humans." Jade smiled. "I don't see why I shouldn't." I smiled and leaned in to hug him. "It's cute how you worry about me so easily." Jade smiled. "I wouldn't be talking Jade. You worry too much." I smiled. "I'm still waiting for that kiss..." I frowned. "I'm sorry." He grabbed my arm and pushed me on the bed. "What was that for!" I looked at him, as he grinned. "I'm sorry. But you asked for it." He smiled as he leaned beside me and pulled me to his chest. "You were waiting for this day?" He smiled. I burst out laughing, as I crawled out of his grip and crawled under my blankets. "I'm tired." I mumbled then yawned. "Yo can be so unpleasant at times." He smiled and crawled over me. "So can't you." I smiled and kissed his neck. "You're odd." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Oh really." I kissed his chin back. "Yes really, you're really odd." He kissed my nose. "Then you're weird." We both leaned together and glued are lips together. Jade jerked away. "I'm sorry! It slipped." He jumped off of me and sat at the end of my bed.

"Jade..." I crawled out of the covers and sat beside him. He looked at me happy. "You're going to say I didn't hurt you do it once more." He looked at me. My moth dropped open. He just read my mind. Every single word that I was going to say he said. "Once more." He smiled and kissed me again. He pushed my back against the bed and leaned over me. "The door swing open and Destiny walked in. "We can here you from the kitchen and it's a very unpleasant thought going threw are mind. So please, shut up or go back to bed!" She yelled out. We both burst out laughing. "What were you thinking?" Jade said. "Oh' Jade, Harder! That feels amazing, c'mon! Again!" I laughed imitating. "You are so disgusting." She yelled out and slammed the door closed. "That got her away." We both laughed, I forgot Jade was over em so I wonder what Destiny was thinking. "Come on lets get some more rest." Jade picked me up and bragged me under the covers. He laid beside me and watched me. "Don't you sleep?" I looked at him. "Yeah, but I like to see you fall asleep first." He blushed. I giggled. "Hold me!" I whispered loudly, as I smiled happily.

Soon enough I feel asleep, and I felt Jade's head lean over mine. I had a god, a beautiful angel beside me...in my bed...holding me. I felt important. I felt loved. Somehow I wished these hours of rest could last forever, but they don't. Around 3:00 PM, a loud bang came from downstairs. "Dad! Shut Up! I can't take care of myself! I'm technically 20, here! I know what life's about! I don't need you to baby talk me anymore!" Destiny yelled out. "I guess vampires are just like humans after all." I mumbled as I opened my eyes. Jade was looking at me, "good morning."He mumbled over the shouts. "What's wrong with Shade & Destiny?" I looked at him. Destiny said something to your mom and your mom ran off crying she took my dad's truck and my dad can't tell were she ran off. "My eyes grew wide sadness. "My mom...ran away." I gasp and burst out crying. "Bee' Calm down! We'll find her." Jade grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Come on, you got to get something in your tummy, we'll start looking for her right after. Okaii." he wiped the tears off my cheek. "Okaii." He kissed my forehead and scooped me out of bed.

**_OhMyGod! My longest chapter by know! It's Like 7-8 pages long! . I' so happy for myself!_**


End file.
